Etre moi
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: POV Tara. Tara se sent partir peu à peu. Et elle a peur, peur de ne plus revenir.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la **septième nuit écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Peur**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_La règle c'est d'écrire une minific en une heure, sur le thème donné. _

_Enjoy !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Être moi

* * *

**

_**POV Tara**_

Je soupirais, essuyant ma transpiration et reprenant mon souffle. Je détestais vomir. Remarquez, qui aime ?

Je sentais mon estomac faire des bonds et mon intestin se nouer. Non. Je ne voulais pas. Je me sentais partir. Pourtant, même si je savais que ce serait finalement inévitable, j'essayais de lutter de toutes mes forces.

Était-ce trop demander que d'être moi ? Simplement moi ? Sans alter ego, sans autres. Juste… moi.

J'eus un hoquet et me mis à trembler.

C'était l'anniversaire de Kate aujourd'hui, elle avait 15 ans. Je voulais être là. Moi. Pas T., pas Alice, ni Buck. Moi. C'était important 15 ans. Bon, je disais ça à chaque anniversaire. Mais c'est la vérité.

- C'est vraiment trop demander de me laisser en paix aujourd'hui ? marmonnais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je soupirais d'exaspération en levant la tête au ciel, me couvrant le visage.

Finalement, je m'accrochais au lavabo, essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

Je savais que Max était derrière la porte, inquiet et résigné. Il devait sans doute déjà se demander qui il allait devoir gérer aujourd'hui. T. la pouffiasse déchaînée, Alice la coincée emmerdeuse ou Buck le macho vulgaire ?

Je savais que ça allait être pour bientôt. La première fois que cela m'était arrivé, j'avais été morte de trouille. Je n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait au début. Ça avait été comme si on me coupait la respiration et qu'on éteignait progressivement la lumière, le son, les pensées, la conscience. Ça avait été une expérience horrible. Ce n'est qu'après que j'avais compris qu'un de mes alter avait alors pris ma place. Par la suite, je pensais que ça arriverait tout le temps. Que, peut-être, je pourrais lutter et, finalement, gagner. Mais le temps m'avait montré que je ne pouvais pas gagner et que je ne le contrôlais pas.

Il était rare que j'ai réellement conscience de partir. La plupart du temps, j'ignorais que je partais et je me réveillais quelque part, sans savoir ce qui c'était passé. Mais aujourd'hui je ne _voulais_ pas partir, alors je luttais avec plus de vigueur de d'habitude. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie partir. J'avais presque oublié cette sensation de perdition.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement et un sanglot me noua la gorge.

Un jour l'un de mes doubles fera quelque chose de vraiment grave, peut-être même qu'un jour je ne serais plus jamais là. Peut-être que mes alters me remplaceront continuellement, qu'ils ne me laisseront plus être moi. Que ferait Max si T décidais de monopoliser mon corps indéfiniment ? Je crois que le pire ce serait que Alice reste. Elle était trop parfaite, trop… trop désirable, trop… Non. Je préférais encore que ce soit T. C'était certes une peste et une allumeuse de première mais au moins elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante. Je préférais l'idée que Max puisse coucher avec elle plutôt qu'avec Alice. L'idéal se serait peut-être Buck.

Je secouais la tête. Je tremblais. Mes larmes coulaient. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur et ramenait mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, cachant ma tête. Je ne pourrais pas assister à l'anniversaire de Kate. Elle allait m'en vouloir. Encore. Elle était habituée pourtant maintenant.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer d'appréhension et de peur. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient.

- Mon dieu… murmurais-je, impuissante.

Je laissais finalement libre cours à mes sanglots.

Je me senti dériver, partir lentement, m'abandonnant. Et j'eus peur de ne jamais revenir. J'eu peur de gâcher l'anniversaire de ma fille, de décevoir mon mari, de mettre Marshall mal à l'aise. J'eus peur de partir, simplement. J'eus peur de ne plus pouvoir être moi à nouveau. Et finalement… qu'est-ce que c'était « moi » ? Dans mon cas, ça ne signifiait plus grand-chose d'être soi.


End file.
